BillyGoat356
BillyGoat356, aka Bill Goat, is the antagonist of the Creeped Out episode [[Trolled|'Trolled']]. Appearance Throughout most of the episode, this character is only shown as a user of the St. Augustine's Choir School forum with the username BillyGoat356. At the end of the episode, he is revealed to be an employee of the school named Bill Goat, whose appearance is that of a human man. Role In the episode Trolled, Sam Sanford poses as the anonymous troll 'NoFace' to post nasty messages about his friends on the school forum. After starting a rumour that his roommate Fitzy is only dating his girlfriend (and Sam's crush) Naini for a bet, he receives a message from a user called BillyGoat356 which says: 'That's not very nice. Do it again and pay the price.' Sam ignores the message. Later, Sam posts insults about the headmaster, Mr. Herabius, on the forum. He receives another message from BillyGoat356 with an image of a troll and some text in Norwegian. The next day, he begins to notice changes in his physical appearance, and within hours he has been transformed into a hideous troll. Sam translates the Norwegian message and finds it is an ancient curse, at which point he receives another message from BillyGoat356 asking 'is that the sound of a penny dropping?' BillyGoat356 gives Sam two options to undo the curse: either hide until sunrise, or announce in front of the whole school that he is NoFace. If he refuses both, he will stay a troll forever. As he needs to perform in a choir recital in order to keep his place at the school, Sam decides to conceal himself with his hooded robe, believing this will constitute 'hiding'. Sam begins his performance, but loses his voice and is ordered to remove his hood. BillyGoat356's voice is heard echoing through the school hall, ordering Sam to 'admit your deeds', but he flees the stage instead. As he runs into the school yard, he turns to stone. That night, an unseen person hoists the 'statue' onto the roof of the school, where several others stand. Later, the school caretaker is seen looking up at the statues. The camera pans down to his staff ID, revealing him to be Bill Goat, employee #356. Powers and abilities BillyGoat356 demonstrates the ability to turn a human into a troll, and ultimately transform him into a stone statue. It is unknown whether BillyGoat356 has superpowers, or whether the power lies in the Norwegian curse he recites. Relationships * Sam: BillyGoat356 sets out to punish Sam for trolling his friends. It could be argued that he gives Sam a fair chance, as he offers the opportunity for Sam to escape the curse if he owns up to being NoFace. However, given Sam's age and vulnerability, the punishment seems unduly harsh, making BillyGoat356 a true villain. * Others: The presence of more troll statues on the school roof suggests BillyGoat356 has taken the same revenge on other students in the past. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Antagonists